Lone Mansion of Twilight Town
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Summary : Sebagai balas budi, Roxas harus bersedia menjadi kekasih seorang 'peri' bernama Namine. Tidak sampai disitu, Roxas juga harus ikut tinggal bersamanya di sebuah mansion tua terbengkalai di Twilight Town dan bertemu para penghuninya yang unik. Rated T. Main pairing Rokunami. Roxas PoV. Warning Chara OOC. Parodi anime 'Arakawa under the Bridge'.
1. Day 1: A Boy, A Fairy and A debt

**Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya. Syalalala ...**

**Nikmati fic kedua saya ...**

**Warning: typo, cerita yang abal, dan plot yang larinya tidak jelas kemana... **

* * *

Day 1: A Boy, A Fairy and A Debt

Namaku adalah Roxas von Edelstein, putra kedua dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal Edelstein. Sejak lahir hingga sekarang, aku hidup sangat berkecukupan dengan derajat sosial di atas orang biasa. Berambut _blonde_ keemasan, mata sebiru lautan dan kulit putih bersih bagai pualam.

Tidak hanya lahir dari keluarga berstatus sosial tinggi, aku juga adalah seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sempurna ...

Bagaimana tidak? Aku kaya raya, tampan, berbakat, pintar dan seorang _gentlemen_ sejati. Para wanita memimpikan aku, para pria ingin menjadi diriku. Sudah selayaknya aku yang berusia tujuh belas tahun ini dapat menjadi idola tanpa berusaha sama sekali.

Tapi itu semua tampaknya tidak menghalangi kesialan untuk menghampiri diriku yang sempurna ini. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? kenapa seseorang yang dilahirkan begitu sejahtera sepertiku masih bisa merasakan apa yang disebut kesialan ...

Katakan saja kalau terjebak di atas pohon, di tengah hutan terpencil dengan memakai boxer, memang bukan apa yang disebut orang sebagai keberuntungan ...

Kalian ingin tahu? _Well,_ semuanya bermula dari beberapa saat ke belakang ...

Dimulai ketika aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan indah Twilight Town. Semuanya berawal dan nyaris saja akan berakhir dengan baik, kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan sekelompok anak berandalan yang kebetulan sedang mengerami(?) sarangnya.

Anak-anak itu seolah tidak mengenal siapa aku, Roxas von Edelstein, putra kedua keluarga bangsawan Edelstein yang keren en jentelmen. Dengan liciknya mereka menganiaya diriku. Aku masih ingat benar, bagaimana mereka tertawa riang ketika melihat diriku tersiksa.

Tunggu sebentar. Hanya karena aku berkata 'tersiksa' jangan kemudian kalian berpikir bahwa aku telah dipukuli hingga babak belur atau semacamnya. Siksaan yang kumaksud disini jauh berbeda dari hal itu. Apa yang terjadi padaku jauh lebih buruk. Jauh lebih bejat dari yang kalian bayangkan saat ini.

Mereka telah mengambil celanaku.

Ya. Kalian tidak salah dengar. Benar-benar tidak ber-perikemanusiaan dan tidak ber-perike-roxas-an.

Anak berandalan itu menarik celana panjang hitamku hingga terlepas. Dan seolah tidak sampai disitu saja, dengan tanpa perasaan-nya, mereka melempar celanaku yang malang itu ke dalam hutan.

Bagiku, sepotong celana itu bukanlah hal yang begitu berharga, mengingat aku masih memiliki berlusin-lusin gantinya di rumah. Tapi, itukan di rumah ... Saat ini aku hanya membawa sepasang itu.

Apa kalian menyarankan aku untuk berjalan pulang hanya ditemani kaos dan boxerku yang indah ini? Ide yang bagus. Sayangnya, hal itu bertolak belakang dengan image-ku sebagai seorang _gentlemen_.

Masa orang seganteng aku, pulang pamer kolor? Bisa-bisa nanti malah digiring petugas Satpol PP ... mau ditaruh di mana wajahku yang tampan ini?

Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan dan musyawarah singkat dengan para mini Roxas di benakku, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil celanaku itu kembali. Walau harus mengais-ngais isi hutan, walau harus mendaki gunung lewati lembah ... sungai mengalir indah ... ke samudera, ngaco deh.

Walau rintangannya seperti apapun, aku akan mendapatkan celanaku dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Seperti motto keluarga Edelstein, 'Lakukan sendiri untuk dirimu sendiri, jangan bergantung pada orang lain'. Pokoknya _Ganbatte! My pants are my power!_

Setelah aku berjalan melewati tembok tinggi yang membatasi kota dan hutan, barulah aku menyadari betapa luasnya hutan itu. Penasaran aku, bagaimana anak-anak itu bisa melemparkannya melewati tembok tinggi tadi. Apalagi samapai terbawa jauh begini. Jangan-jangan tuh anak sekoloni semuanya pada ngemil kombantrin ... sepertiku.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya tersangkut di salah satu cabang pohon pinus penghuni hutan ini. Kainnya yang berkualitas tinggi berkibar dengan jumawanya ditiup angin.

Setelah aku kalkulasi, diketahui bahwa celanaku berada sekitar tujuh meter dari atas permukaan tanah. Tinggi juga ... mungkin tidak sih, kalau aku memanjatnya?

Sebodo amat. Mendingan coba panjat, daripada pulang dalam kolor, nanti dikira menebar sensasi.

Dan keputusan liarku tadi lah yang telah mendaratkanku pada situas ini.

Sebenarnya aku telah sukses memanjat pohon itu dan hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja untuk mendapatkan sang _jackpot_, alias celanaku itu. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Aku tidak menduga bahwa salah satu cabang pohon itu akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya.

Dengan teganya, pohon pinus itu telah menyangkutkan cabangnya yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat pada boxer ku yang malang. Kalau sudah begini, salah bergerak sedikit saja, boxerku bisa mlorot alias turun. Gaswat.

Tapi ini kan di tengah hutan. Siapa juga yang mau lihat, toh tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan celana panjangku kembali. turun sedikit tidak apa kan?

"Anak perempuan seharusnya tidak bermain di atas pohon,"

Hingga kudengar sebuah suara misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Suara tadi kurasa milik anak perempuan.

Dengan sedikit panik aku melarikan pandanganku ke bawah untuk menemukan si empunya suara tadi. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun dibawah, apalagi anak perempuan, akupun menjadi paranoid sendiri. Jangan-jangan tadi itu-

"Kau punya _hotpants_ yang bagus,"

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini aku tidak mencarinya di tanah, tapi mengikuti arahnya berasal dari pohon di sebelah kananku. Disanalah aku menemukannya. Anak perempuan yang sejak tadi mengajakku bicara.

Anak itu, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tampak tengah duduk-duduk santai diatas cabang pohon sambil memperhatikanku.

Matanya berwarna biru dengan helaian pirang pucat membingkai wajahnya yang mengenakan dress putih selutut yang memperlihatkan kulit pucatnya. Cabang pohon yang didudukinya cukup tinggi dari tanah. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disana, aku tidak tahu.

Tampaknya tanpa sengaja aku telah memasang tampang orang blo'on yang akut. Hal itu terbukti karena anak perempuan itu harus kembali mengulang perkataannya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Itu," jari pucat anak itu menunjuk boxerku yang masih tersangkut. "_Hotpants_-mu keren, motifnya bagus."

Aku _speechless_, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji boxerku.

Mungkin baiknya aku harus menjawabnya dengan berkata, 'Iya makasih. Boxer saya memang keren. Ini turun temurun dari keluarga papa saya, barang sakral.' Tapi nanti malah dikiranya keluargaku punya fetish pada sang kolor ...

Hingga pada akhirnya aku menjawab apa adanya saja. "_Ano_ ... ini bukan hotpants, ini boxer ..." ucapku membenarkan.

Mata anak itu melebar saat mendengar perkataanku, bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o'. Pasti dipikirnya aku adalah seorang maniak yang memanjat pohon sambil pamer boxer untuk mengimitasi cara hidup tokek. Runtuh sudah image-ku sebagai seorang gentlemen ...

"Oh, kalau begitu," anak itu kembali mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada boxerku. "Boxer mu keren, motifnya bagus." Katanya membenarkan pujiannya.

Cengo, sekarang giliran bibirku yang ber- o ria._ Kamisama _... apa aku benar-benar butuh pujian seperti itu? Kuputuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan anak itu dan melanjutkan usahaku untuk meraih celanaku tadi.

Sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha mendapatkannya tanpa menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahku, karena khawatir kalau boxerku akan benar-benar lepas. Apalagi sekarang aku tidak sendirian. Nanti malah menjadi tontonan gratis. Bahaya kan?

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengambilnya," kata anak perempuan itu. Tampaknya dia masih memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Tidak terima kasih," tolakku masih sambil berusaha meraih si celana. "Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan. Itu melawan motto keluargaku."

Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau anak perempuan itu sedang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau harus meminta orang lain untuk membantumu. Anak perempuan seharusnya tidak memanjat seperti itu," katanya lagi.

Mataku melebar. Apa dia bilang tadi, anak perempuan? Aku bermaksud untuk berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan perempuan tapi waria (lho) padanya ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku sedang berada di atas pohon. Dan dengan bergerak seperti tadi, berarti tanpa sengaja aku telah menjatuhkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Kurasakan kepalaku membentur salah satu cabang pohon dengan keras sementara tubuhku masih terjatuh bebas. Dedaunan hijau yang rindang dan tangan seseorang yang mencengkeram herah kaosku adalah hal terakhir yang kurasakan sebelum kegelapan nemplok di mataku.

* * *

"Hei, bangun ..."

Bisik lembut seseorang memenuhi indraku. Aku merasa seperti sedang tertidur diatas bantal yang lembut dan hangat.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Pada awalnya hanya buyaran warna yang terus menari-nari di sekitarku saja yang kulihat. Biru, putih, kuning pucat. Semuanya terus berputar-putar hingga aku harus mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali.

Setelah kurasakan kalau pandanganku membaik, aku kembali menatap warna-warna itu. Saat itulah aku mendapati bahwa warna-warna tadi adalah milik anak perempuan tadi. Wajahnya menggantung tepat di atas kepalaku, dan saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau bantal hangat yang kurasakan tadi adalah pangkuannya.

Dengan panik aku bangun dan menjauhkan diri dari anak tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti ini?_oh my goose? _Seorang Roxas von Edelstein seharusnya tidak sembarangan mendaratkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan orang lain seperti itu.

Walau harus aku akui, pangkuannya tadi benar-benar begitu nyaman dan aman ...

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku!" seruku sambil membungkukan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apapun."

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia mungkin terkejut melihat reaksi spontanku barusan.

"Syukurlah," Kudengar gadis itu berkata. "Sejak kuturunkan dari pohon tadi, kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Baguslah, sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik."

Menurunkanku dari pohon? Apa itu artinya, gadis ini telah menyelematkan nyawaku? Juga, setelah kusadari, aku juga sudah memakai celanaku yang tadi sempat hilang. Apa gadis itu juga yang memakaikannya? _Wow amazing_ ...

"_Ano_ ... apa kau orang yang sudah menyelamatkan aku tadi ..."

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk lalu merapikan rambutnya. Helaian pirangnya itu dia tata menyampir di bahu kirinya bagai iklan sampo. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Aku terkejut, tidak percaya kalau seorang gadis yang terlihat lemah gemulai kaya semut hepatitis seperti dia bisa menyelamatkanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Sudah sepantasnya kalau aku membalas budinya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya," kataku sambil berlagak seperti jinnya Aladdin.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan wajah datar lalu berkata, "kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku menolongmu karena kau memang harus ditolong."

"Bukan begitu," aku merogoh kantongku. "Ini adalah balas budi. Katakan saja kau mau berapa, aku masih punya dua juta _Munny _sisa uang jajanku."

"Aku bilang tidak usah," gadis itu masih menolak. Keukeuh amat ...Tampaknya aku harus menambah nilainya. Bagaimanapun juga, jangan sampai aku berhutang budi pada siapapun.

"Bagaimana kalau akau memberimu rumah saja. Kalau tidak salah, ada satu di sekitar sini-" Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, sebelum dipotong oleh gadis tadi.

"Aku tidak perlu yang seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi aku cengo. Tidak percaya kalau zaman sekarang masih ada orang yang menolak rejeki seperti ini. Puji kerang ajaib!

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Pasti ada yang kau mau, kan? kalau aku tidak membalas budimu, bisa-bisa hidupku tidak tenang."

Alis gadis itu ditekuk kebawah dengan tajam setelah mendengar perkataanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah, lalu berkata, "Aku menolong karena aku ingin. Bukan karena ingin dibalas dalam bentuk apapun. Apa kalian para manusia selalu seperti itu, menolong karena mengharapkan balasan?"

Entah mengapa saat mendengarnya aku merasakan dua hal dalam benakku. Rasa malu akan sikapku dan heran dengan maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu, kau sendiri juga manusia kan?" tanyaku padanya.

Gadis itu kambali menatapku. Rambut pirangnya bersinar tertimpa matahari yang mengintip dari rimbunnya pohon, _dress_ putihnya dengan lembut berkibar oleh angin.

"Kau salah," katanya pelan. "Aku bukan manusia. Aku adalah peri ..."

Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Peri?" tanyaku sambil memasang tampang blo'on.

"Ya. Peri," gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan yang mantap. "Aku adalah peri yang terdampar di dunia manusia karena salah menumpang kereta," lanjutnya.

Astaga. Aku merasa, semakin dia buka mulut, semakin akal sehatku menjerit kesakitan. Apa maksudnya dengan terdampar dan salah numpang kereta? Kenapa gak naik angkot jurusan johar ajah buat balik? Memang hal seperti itu logis, apa? aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin bisa percaya!

Ini pasti hanya lelucon. Ya. Pasti hanya lelucon. Sesaat lagi, pasti akan ada sekumpulan kru TV dan kameramen-nya, mendatangiku dan berkata, ' selamat ya, mas. Anda telah masuk acara kami, yaitu Spontan, Cihuyy!' Dan kemudian kami akan tertawa bersama sampai cantingan.

"Pasti sulit untuk mempercayainya, ya?" tanya gadis itu membuyarkan fantasi liarku.

"Yayalah!" seruku frustasi. "Mana ada orang waras yang bisa percaya hal seperti itu!"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang normal dan aku adalah orang yang sinting di antara kami.

"Pada awalnya memang sulit. Tapi setelah kau lihat debu periku, kau pasti akan percaya."

Selesai sudah. Siapapun, tolong aku ... keluarkan aku dari situasi ini. Otakku yang malang ini akan kloset eh konslet kalau terlalu lama dihadapkan dengan gadis, yang terlalu banyak nonton sinetron Putri Bidadari ini...

_Kamisama_ ... kenapa kau tega sekali. Seumur hidup belum pernah sekalipun aku berhutang budi. Sekali mengalaminya, kenapa harus dengan orang yang tidak normal?!

"Terserah," kataku putus asa. Jangan tanya kenapa. Harusnya kalian tahu, kalau semua hal ini telah cukup untuk membuat sel otakku letih. "Mau peri kek, putri kek atau si hantu dari Goa buta kek sekalipun aku tidak peduli ... yang penting aku harus membalasnya."

Alis gadis itu berkerut. "Kau masih membicarakannya? Sudah kubilang kan-"

Aku memegang kedua bahunya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan menghentikan kata-katanya di tengah jalan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya ..." Kataku pelan tanpa menatap wajahnya. "Kumohon. Biarkan aku menebus jasamu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa dihantui seumur hidup. Akan kulakukan apapun. Apapun ..." lanjutku sedikit mewek.

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Khawatir kalau dia akan lari, en nglakuin _harlem shake_ aku bergerak untuk mengejarnya. Namun niat itu kuurungkan saat menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk kabur.

"Apa boleh buat ..." katanya pelan sambil memunggungiku. "Kalau kau segitu inginnya membalas budi, maka ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan,"

Gadis itu membalik badannya dan membiarkan sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku ..."

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author note: Setelah sekian lama saya duduk di meja makan(?), barulah saya kepikiran untuk membuat fic yang bergenre Comedy Romance. Biar ga berat banget gitu, ceritanya... kan komedi ... (gak penting, bego)**

**Dan berhubung AHS itu sudah bertabur Sho-ai dan Rokunami adalah heteropair fav saya di KH, maka ide untuk membuat fic seperti inipun tercetus. Apalagi saya adalah penggemarnya anime Arakawa. Cucog dah!**

**Mohon maaf, kepada para fansnya Roxas n Namine kalau merasa chara fav-nya sudah saya aniaya dengan pembuatan fic yang nista ini.**

**Karena itu tahan ember, panci ataupun kaleng yang ingin reader lemparkan pada saya **

**Daripada rusuh, mending semuanya di utarakan saja lewat Review... puaskah? Kecewakah? Pilek kah? Yang terakhir silahkan minum obat.**

**Akhir kata, Read n Review...**


	2. Day 2: A Boy and His Lover

**Author note: Postingan chapter fic di jam-jam terakhir sebelum saya masuk kelas ... semoga memuaskan. ****_Tanoshimi ni kudasai_**** ...**

**Warning : Typo, cerita yang gak jelas, plot yang lari-lari dan Chara OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pepatah berkata, dalamnya laut dapat diukur. Akan tetapi, dalamnya hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu ...

Bila mungkin hatiku dapat digambarkan sebagai lautan, maka lautan itu tenang dan tidak memiliki arus. Lautan yang dalam dan dingin. Yang tidak tertembus kehangatan cahaya matahari.

Lautan itu akan terus terasa hampa, hingga seseorang menyelam masuk dan memperlihatkan indahnya daratan kepadaku...

-Roxas-

* * *

-_previously on last chapter_-

"Apa boleh buat ..." katanya pelan sambil memunggungiku. "Kalau kau segitu inginnya membalas budi, maka ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan,"

Gadis itu membalik badannya dan membiarkan sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku ..."

* * *

Day 2: A Boy and His Lover

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? dia ingin aku mencintainya, kan?

Seperti dugaanku, orang yang bisa menolak materi sepertinya, pasti akan meminta hal aneh. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan sedrastis ini! Ini mah, namanya _cliche_, alias klisye.

Hal _cliche_ seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Yang seperti ini biasanya hanya terjadi pada anime, manga cewek, sinetron lebay yang kerap ditonton emak di rumah sambil nyemil singkong rebus ...

Atau yang ini lebih parah. Biasanya hanya ada pada penpiksien yang ditulis sama anak ingusan yang kecepetan puber !

Tapi, mending lah. Daripada dia minta aku menghilangkan KKN dan suap-menyuap ... bisa berbusa nanti mulutku. _Wani piro_?

Kutatap wajahnya untuk mencari celah. Siapa tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tadi hanyalah lelucon, dan diam-diam dia sedang mentertawakanku dalam hatinya.

Sekian lama kutatap, aku tidak bisa membaca apapun dari ekspresinya. Entah apa yang dihirupnya setiap hari, ekspresi gadis di hadapanku ini begitu datar. Membuatku sedikit sulit untuk membaca isi kepalanya ...

Padahal wajahnya manis sekali ... coba dia lebih banyak tersenyum. Wajahnya benar-benar _emoticonless_, alias tidak punya emosi. Kayak yang di lagunya Ledi Gagah. Kalau gak salah, judulnya _Boker_- eh, _Poker Face_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu setelah lama melihatku terdiam. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Mata biruku bertemu dengan mata birunya. Kusadari, kedua manik cemerlangnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan keraguan.

_Kamisama_, semoga pilihanku ini tepat ...

Kutarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku adalah pria yang tidak pernah mengkhianati kata-katanya.

Walaupun dia adalah seorang gadis aneh, yang punya obsesi tidak sehat tentang peri, bagaimanapun juga di telah menyelamatkanku.

Kalau memang cinta adalah apa yang penyelamatku inginkan, maka aku akan memberikannya.

"Baiklah," kataku setelah terdiam. "kalau itu maumu. Aku, Roxas von Edelstein, berjanji akan mencintaimu mulai dari hari ini," aku berkata dengan suara lantang, nyaris menjerit.

Mata gadis itu melebar sesaat. Hingga tak lama kemudian, sebuah tawa kecil tergulir dari bibirnya. Dia menatapku dengan lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Semua ini membuatku sangat gembira ..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Walau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, entah mengapa aku juga merasa gembira ... Mungkin bersama gadis ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menjamin ... kalau hubungan antara peri dan manusia biasa adalah hal yang legal di planet ini," lanjutnya di tengah narasiku.

Yaaa ... Tidak terlalu buruk kok. Apalagi kalau dia mau tutup mulut seputar masalah peri itu barang sebentar.

Jadi penasaran, berapa banyak kemenyan yang harus kubakar untuk membawanya kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Bebas dari peri dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat hubungan kita ini berhasil," aku menjawab dengan asal, asal dia senang. "Bahkan, walau hubungan beda spesies kita ini ilegal."

Ya dong, beda spesies. Aku adalah manusia seutuhnya, sedangkan dia adalah manusia kalau utuh.

Kulihat mata gadis itu berkilau senang. "Yosh. Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang, kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih."

Terserah. Akal sehatku sudah _collapse_ jadi agar-agar. Aku hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah, menyetujui deklamasinya barusan.

Ah. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Walau sudah resmi menjadi 'kekasih', aku masih belum tahu siapa nama ataupun asal-usul gadis ini.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu nama ataupun di mana tempatmu tinggalmu ..."

"Ah, nama ya?" gadis itu mengulang pertanyaanku. Aku harap dia tidak menjawab dengan, 'hal tabu bagi peri untuk mengatakan namanya' atau semacam itu.

"Namaku Namine," katanya lagi.

Huh? Namine?

Namanya ternyata normal. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Tinnerpel, Peribumi, Perimata atau malah Juminten.

Di luar dugaan, namanya terdengar sangat indah. Benar-benar sesuai untuknya.

"Oh," aku merespon dengan lemotnya. "Lalu, Namine-san tinggal di mana?"

Satu alis kuning pucatnya terangkat dengan anggun. Namine menatapku sebelum berkata, "Sudah pasti di sini, kan."

"Di sini? Di hutan maksudnya?"

Pertanyaanku tadi dijawabnya dengan anggukan jali.

What the?! ... Cantik-cantik kok tinggalnya di hutan? Jangan-jangan selama ini, dia salah mengenali dirinya. Bahwa dia sesungguhnya bukan peri, tapi titisan Tarzan sang binaragawan bertutup kain kiwir-kiwir.

"Mau aku tunjukkan rumahku?" tawarnya saat melihat diriku yang galau ini membatu.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ya. Kumohon tunjukan jalannya ..."

-Lone Mansion/Day 2. Disc A end-

* * *

-_This is commercial break_-

Bayangkan anda sedang menonton iklan di televisi. Iklan itu menampakan wajah seorang pria setengah baya, yang wajahnya di _zoom-in_ dengan tidak manusiawi.

'Xaldin Xawaludin, penderita kepotitis akut' tertulis di pojok kiri bawah layar televisi.

Xaldin memasang wajah melas. Matanya menatap kamera, lalu berkata, "Dulu, saya murid yang kepo ... sering dipanggil Kepala Sekolah ..."

Wajah melas Xaldin mendadak berubah cerah kayak jemuran basah. Tangannya mengepal, lalu ditinjukan ke udara.

"Tapi setelah makan di McMoogle," Wajah Xaldin semakin di _zoom_ dengan jijay-nya. "Sekarang saya tidak kepo lagi dan malah dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa! Terima kasih McMoogle!"

Iklan ditutup dengan munculnya logo McMoogle dan sebuah Word Art ngejreng bertuliskan 'McMoogle_, _makan dan nik**mati**lah_._ KepoKupo!'

-_End of Commercial Break_-

* * *

-Lone Mansion/Day 2. Disc B Start-

Di sinilah saat ini aku berdiri. Di hadapan sebuah mansion terbengkalai, di tengah hutan. Aku tidak pernah menyadari ada mansion di tempat seperti ini ...

Mansion itu luas, nyaris seluas rumah keluarga Edelstein yang nomor 8 dan 13. Sayap bangunannya membentang ke arah timur dan barat, lalu memanjang ke belakang.

Dengan arsitektur bergaya victorian, bangunan berlantai dua ini dulunya pasti menjadi kebanggaan bagi para penghuninya ... Sungguh sebuah mahakarya.

Sayangnya, semua deskripsi ku tadi tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Tampak kalau mansion itu kini jadi bangunan yang reot dengan atap yang siap mencium tanah kapan saja. Seolah, satu sundulan galau seekor kambing jelita dapat membuatnya rubuh sewaktu-waktu.

Apalagi letaknya terpencil seperti ini; di tengah hutan. Mansion itu lebih cocok menjadi sarang teroris atau tempat persembunyian lelembut. Bukan tempat tinggal anak manis yang imut-imut macam Namine ...

"Namine-san tinggal disini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk mansion tua tadi.

"Tentu saja," Namine menjawabku dengan nada _monotone_-nya.

"Apa tidak bahaya, tinggal di tempat seperti ini?"

Namine tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku. Beberapa helai pirang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Roxas khawatir?"

"Pasti lah. Masa anak perempuan tinggal di tempat beginian seorang diri?" aku menjawab sambil menghela nafas. Nanti bisa diperkosa jangkrik lho ...

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Namine menatapku lekat-lekat dan melanjutkan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku adalah peri."

Lagi-lagi Namine mengatakannya. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit dan mengguncang gadis itu sampai otaknya kembali tertata pada sudut yang tepat. Namun niat itu kuurungkan karena Papa bilang, tidak benar jika seorang _gentlemen_ berbuat kasar pada wanita.

Yah, terima sajalah. Anggap saja sifat ajaib nan janggalnya itu adalah anugrah. Seorang kekasih yang baik adalah mereka yang dapat menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangannya.

Bukan Roxas von Edelstein namanya, kalo menghadapi hal seperti ini saja langsung keder ...

Secara tiba-tiba Namine menggenggam tanganku, membuatku sempat nge-blush . Dengan tenaga bagai seekor babon, dia menarikku masuk ke dalam Mansion itu. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan di mana kamarmu," katanya bersemangat.

Tunggu dulu. Kamarku? Jangan bilang kalau ...

"Namine-san, apa aku juga harus tinggal di sini?" tanyaku terseok-seok.

Kedua mata biru Namine melebar. "Sudah pasti lah. Kekasih tinggal bersama, kan?"

"Yang benar saja?! Yang tinggal bersama itu pasangan suami istri!" jeritku frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jadi suami istri saja." Namine mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Aku Cuma bisa mangap. Dia ngajakin nikah, padahal jadian juga baru lima belas menit yang lalu. Apa gak kecepetan?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Pedekate, nge-first date, main congklak bareng, tukeran Pin BB,saling nge-follow, ngapelin ke rumah dan mengucap dasa darma bersama ...?

_Pace_ hubungan kami tampaknya sudah membengkokan ruang dan waktu. Dari orang asing, berubah jadi kekasih dan berkembang ke jenjang pernikahan dalam waktu sehari ... Oh my kamisama!

"Tunggu. Ayo berpikir rasional ..." kataku sambil menatap matanya. "Hubungan itu tidak bisa diburu-buru. Apalagi jarak dan rasa rindu dapat memperkuat perasaan satu sama lain. Kalau terlalu sering bertemu, nanti malah bosan jadinya ..."

"Ya sudah. Berarti, kau tidak mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Namine dengan wajah datar.

"Bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan kembali lagi besok," aku menjelaskan.

"Oh. Tapi kalau tidak melihatmu sehari saja, nanti aku lupa kau ini siapa." Namine menjawabku dengan raut wajah malas.

Plak! Suara efek _facepalm_ alias nepokin jidat.

"Memangnya kau ini ayam?!"

Tenang, Rox tenang ... Tarik nafas, hembuskan ... dorong.

Kau bisa menghadapi ini. Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin, jangan biarkan hal seperti ini membuatmu kehilangan arah. Ingat, kau adalah Roxas von Edelstein. Putra kedua keluarga bangsawan Edelstei yang terkenal. Stay cool.

"Aku hanya akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusanku sebentar. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan kembali kemari," kataku sambil bermaksud untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok."

Tidak sampai tiga langkah, aku mendengar Namine mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tadi kau bilang, berbahaya kalau gadis sepertiku tinggal di sini sendirian,"

Kata-kata Namine barusan sukses menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau akan merasa bersalah ... kemudian balas budi atau apalah-mu itu akan sia-sia ..." lanjutnya.

Jleb! Semua kata-katanya tadi tepat sasaran. Kalau sudah dibilang begitu, mana bisa aku menolaknya. _Gentlemen_ merek apa yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu ?

Untuk ukuran gadis yang cara berpikirnya _absurd_, dia benar-benar lihai memanipulasi orang lain ... Mungkin pada dasarnya Namine adalah gadis yang pandai.

"Ya sudah ... tolong tunjukan kamarnya ..." kataku dengan nada gontai. Namine menggangguk, sebelum meraih tanganku dan kembali menarikku menuju mansion tadi.

Aku tidak ingat berapa jauh aku memasuki mansion itu bersama Namine. Tidak seperti penampilan luarnya, mansion ini ternyata bersih dan tampak layak huni. Walau ada beberapa bagian yang terlihat sudah rusak, beberapa bagian yang penting seperti tangga ataupun tiang penyangga bangunannya masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Namine setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Ada hal aneh yang kusadari saat berjalan kemari. Padahal bangunan ini hanya memiliki dua lantai, tetapi tadi kami harus tiga kali menaiki tangga. Jangan-jangan ada bagian rumah ini yang tidak terlihat dari luar ...

Merasa penasaran, aku membuka pintu 'kamarku'. Apa yang kudapati di baliknya sanggup membuat rahangku jatuh menimpa lantai.

Angin yang kencang menampar kedua pipiku. Aku melihat sebuah tempat terbuka yang luas terbentang di hadapanku. Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa tadi kami harus menggunakan tiga tangga ...

Ternyata apa yang dimaksud dengan kamarku tadi, adalah atap mansion ini. Tingginya sepuluh meter lebih dari tanah, tanpa pagar pembatas sama sekali. Bahkan monyet cacat ajah bisa njerit alay kalo liat ni tempat! Apa ini adalah kamar tempatku tidur?

"Namine-san! kalau tidur disini, aku bisa terjun bebas!" jeritku heboh.

Hidupku di tengah keseharian yang tidak biasa, baru saja dimulai ...

To Be Continued

* * *

**Terposting sudah chapter kedua nya ... yipppie! Oh yeah! Yeah! Uhuy! Hay- *dilempar tang karena berisik.**

**Entah mengapa setelah menyelesaikan chapter ini, saya merasakan suatu tatapan dingin nan ganas dari para fans-nya Xaldin. Karakter ketiga yang saya aniaya setelah Roxas dan Namine ... *berusaha menghindari tombak yang dilemparkan para fans-nya Xaldin.**

**Hmmm ... saya ucapkan terimakasih buat 0die-san Kuromaki-san (sekarang Aka no Kioku kah?)yang sudah mau me-review saya ... yang sudah rela melihat pairing favoritnya saya dzalimi, yang masih bisa berpikir logis setelah baca fic gaje ini ... *Sebuah ember melayang tapi berhasil dihindari (Yeah!)**

**Maaf kalo romance-nya kurang dalam n menggigit, berhubung ini parody ... masa ga bisa liat genre-nya? *digampar karena belagu (Furi babak belur)**

**Akhir kata, Read n Review ... :D**


	3. Day 3: A Boy in An Old Mansion

**Author note: Ini chapter ketiga-nya ... (Readers :Iya, Tahu ... bego!)**

**Warning: Typo, jalan cerita yang menyesatkan dan Chara OOC (masih ajeg saja) dan ... penghancuran karakter seorang Cloud Strife secara masal *Dilempar Fenrir (Keyblade dan motor-nya)**

**Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya. Juga bukan punya temen saya yang berisik tiap kali nge-edit fic ini ...**

**Selamat menikmati ... Ingat! Fic ini dibuat dengan tujuan menghibur, jadi jangan terlalu ditanggapi dengan serius ya ... :D**

**Let's have fun!**

* * *

Lebih dari dua milyar. Itu adalah jumlah populasi manusia saat ini. Benar-benar angka yang fantastis bukan? Bahkan dengan angka sebesar itu, terkadang masih saja ada manusia yang harus merasa sendirian di dunia ini.

Akupun juga saat ini sendirian ... hingga aku temukan dirimu, menungguku di ujung cahaya yang masih belum bisa kuraih.

-Roxas-

* * *

-_Previously on last chapter_-

Angin yang kencang menampar pipiku, sementara sebuah tempat terbuka yang lumayan luas terbentang di hadapanku. Ternyata apa yang dimaksud dengan kamarku tadi, adalah atap mansion ini.

Tingginya lebih dari sepuluh meter dari tanah, tanpa pagar pembatas sama sekali.

"Namine-san, kalau aku tidur disini bisa terjun bebas nanti!" jeritku heboh.

* * *

Day 3 : A Boy in an Old Mansion

Semakin lama kutatap, semakin ngeri juga aku merasakannya. Horror plus merinding ria menyergapku tanpa ampun. Masa aku harus tidur di tempat seperti ini ? Salah gerak sedikit aja bisa koid nih..

Gimana kalau misalnya ntar aku glinding pas_ wet dream_? Gak lucu juga aku masuk berita utama di tv," telah ditemukan sesosok mayat yang tewas dalam keadaan_ wet dream_.." mau taruh mana pantat eh muka gue..

Terus bagaimana kalau pada saat malam hari nanti, aku ingin ke toilet? Atau ini yang paling parah, bagaimana kalau nanti aku jalan ngelindur? Bakal hamsyong aku bercumbu dengan tanah dan kerikilnya ...

Pengen rasanya menangis meraung-raung, berguling-guling di aspal bagai cihuahua kesurupan. Tapi apa daya, aku adalah seorang Roxas von Edelstein, menangis bukan penyelesaian masalah.

Aku bisa menghadapi ini semua ... pasti bisa. Bisa!(pose ala peserta benteng takeshi yang mau menghadapi ajalnya eh tantangan maksudnya)

"Pemandangan nya indah, kan?" kata Namine sambil tersenyum. "Ini adalah tempat favoritku," lanjutnya enteng seolah tidak menyadari kegalauanku. "Sayang, kalau malam di sini dingin."

"Oh ..." aku berkomentar singkat. "Namine-san, apa di mansion ini tidak ada tempat lain?" Bukannya tidak mensyukuri, tapi nenek-nenek salto juga ogah tidur di tempat beginian. Masa di bangunan sebesar ini, aku harus tidur di atap ...

"Aku hanya memiliki tempat ini dan kamarku ..." jawab Namine. "Atau kau mau tidur di kamarku saja? Nanti biar aku-"

"Di sini juga tidak apa-apa! pemandangannya indah ... !" jawabku sepontan sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Masa aku membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di tempat beginian? Apa kata dunia?

"Oh. Padahal aku mau menawarkan kamarku, kita berdua bisa berbagi ... Tapi berhubung kau suka tempat ini ... ya sudah."

Apa? ternyata bisa begitu? Kukira dia ngajakin tukeran tempat ...Tahu gitu, tadi aku gak bersikap sotoy. Mau menolak sayang harga diri ... nerima sayang nyawa ... Hidup seorang _gentlemen _memang tidak mudah. Gagal deh, bobo ama Namine ...

Ya sudahlah, inikan permintaan kekasihku. Ingat kata pepatah, kalau ingin dicintai harus mencintai ...kalau mau ditendang harus menendang (lho) Demi Namine, tidur sambil uji nyali sampe ketemu bebek kesayangannya mbak kunti pun aku rela. Dia yang seorang gadis saja, bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini ... masa aku tidur di atap saja mewek ?

"Oh ya." Namine tampaknya mulai menyadari seuatu. "Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, kau harus melakukan itu dulu ..."

"Itu?" tanyaku dengan blo'on, lagi-lagi.

"Memberi salam pada Motherland tempat ini. Dia yang menentukan, apakah kau berhak tinggal di sini atau tidak. "

Motherland? maksudnya seperti sesepuh begitu? Apa itu artinya ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain Namine en segorombolan lutung berandalan yang godain aku tadi pagi ... ?

Kalau memang benar, aku akan sangat senang. Paling tidak kalau ada orang lain kan, aku tidak perlu menghadapi keanehan Namine seorang diri. Itung-itung bisa jadi teman curcol gitu.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku antusias. "Aku adalah orang yang pandai mengambil hati orang lain. Dijamin, siapapun Sang Motherland itu, dia pasti akan menyukaiku."

Yang kukatakan bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Aku memang orang yang mudah disukai siapa saja. Secara, aku tampan, kaya, pintar, atletis masih berkharisma pula. Siapa sih yang bisa tahan dengan orang sesempurna aku ... Bahkan tokek betina yang seneng mangkal di dapur rumah ajah bisa terpesona cuma dengan suara kentut gue ... hohoho!

"Baguslah. Ayo, kubawa kau ke tempatnya," ajak Namine yang kuuikuti keluar (atau malah masuk?) kamarku itu.

Aku memang merasa lega mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus tetap waspada. Maksudku, dia adalah orang yang benar-benar mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini ... Paling tidak, tingkat kewarasannya pasti perlu diselidiki.

Siapa tahu orang itu seperti Namine yang berke**peri**badian unik. Mending waspada daripada menyesal kemudian.

"Namine-san," panggilku yang dijawab dengan sebuah deheman. "Motherland itu ... apa ada suatu hal yang berbeda darinya ?"

Namine yang berjalan di hadapanku terdiam sebentar. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. "Berbeda ? gaya pakaianya mungkin ..."

Gaya pakaian nya? Apa mungkin gayanya norak bin alay yang sangat ekstrem ? Atau mungkin dia itu Suku Bushman yang cuma bertutup lintingan kain ? jangan-jangan dia punya kebiasaan tampil di depan umum pakai kolor doang.

Tapi Motherland itu wanita yak? Secara kan _mother_ gitu ... Gak mungkin sampai segitunya kan? Terlebih kalau dia Wanita, pasti pakai gaya apa aja juga cocok. Sepertinya aku bisa menghadapi ini semua ...

"Roxas," panggil Namine membuyarkan pikiranku. "Kau tidak menilai seseorang dari baju nya, kan?"

"Tidak lah," jawabku dengan tenang. "Orang yang sempurna seperti aku mana mungkin menilai orang dari pakaiannya. Itu kan, picik sekali ... Siapapun dia, yang penting adalah hatinya bukan penampilannya."

Jawabanku mantap. Aku memang keren.

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu," Namine melihatku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dia adalah orang yang telah menjagaku, aku berhutang banyak padanya."

Wow ... Siapapun Motherland itu dia pasti wanita yang mulia. Rela tinggal di tempat seperti ini dan merawat orang-orang di sini. Sudah baik, tegar pula. Entah mengapa, aku merasa salut dengan orang seperti itu.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pohon. Bingung aku. Katanya mau menemui Sang Motherland, apa hubungannya dengan pohon?

Kulihat Namine mulai mengetuk batang pohon itu dengan ranting yang tadi dia temukan. "Namine-san, lagi ngapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Memanggil Mother," Namine menjawab sambil masih mengetuk batang pohon tersebut.

"Memanggil? Kecuali Motherland itu seekor kumbang badak, mana mungkin-"

Belum sempat aku selesai bicara, seonggok besar sesuatu terjun dari atas pohon bagaikan lutung mabuk yang kebanyakan minum oli panas. Makhluk macam apa dia, sampai bertengger di atas pohon segala?!

"Kau memanggil?" tanya sosok tadi yang ternyata memang Sang Motherland. Suaranya terlalu nge-bass untuk ukuran wanita biasa ... Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak begini ? perasaan aku udah ganti kolorku hari ini, aku juga udah pake celana kok ...

"Aku membawa seseorang. Dia mau tinggal disini," Namine berbicara pada sosok yang bertubuh tinggi kekar bak Agung Hercules . Rambutnya pirang dengan gaya runcing berdiri alias _spike_.

Rasanya ada yang janggal.

Sang Motherland itu mengenakan daster berwarna biru gelap dengan renda di bagian kerahnya. Terlihat normal sih ... tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang janggal! Kuputuskan untuk mengamatinya sekali lagi.

Kulihat dia memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan berotot ... Tidak terlalu aneh. Mungkin dia suka melatih ototnya? Kalau ada binaragawan, berarti ada binaragawati kan?

Kenapa aku merasa seolah sedang menolak kenyataan, ya ...

Aku merasa semakin aku mengamatinya, semakin aku meragukan diriku sendiri. Hingga aku melihat suatu bukti yang tidak mungkin kusanggah lagi. Aku melihat lehernya, di sana ada sebuah tonjolan yang kukenal dengan baik. Tonjolan yang lazim ada pada laki-laki,

Jakun ...

Kurasa dia bukan wanita ...

"Kenapa pria ini memakai daster ?!" tanyaku cengo dengan hruf 'o'.

"Memang apa masalahnya kalau memakai daster ?" Pria itu menyahut. "Aku adalah seorang _Mother_."

"Kau itu laki-laki! Ini mah,sudah bukan gaya berpakaiannya lagi, dari awal saja apa yang kau pakai itu sudah merupakan kesalahan besar!" jeritku lebay mengagetkan semut yang lagi pacaran.

Orang itu terdiam, begitu juga aku karena ngos-ngosan setelah menjerit setinggi 4 oktaf. Hanya hembusan angin dan Namine yang mengimitasi suara rumput saja yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

"Roxas, kau ini kenapa?" panggil Namine padaku. "Tadi kau bilang yang penting adalah hatinya, bukan penampilannya. Dia adalah Mother, jadi harus pake rok."

"Masalahnya sudah bukan penampilan lagi! Ini sudah menyangkut kelayakan berbusana di muka umum!" Aku menanggapi perkataan Namine dengan histeris. Seharusnya dia dipanggil Fatherland, bukan Motherland!

Ni orang juga, mau saja disuruh berpakaian seperti itu !

"Kau benar," kudengar Sang Motherland berbicara. "Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang pria ... Berpakaian seperti ini adalah salah, namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Salah sendiri mau pakai, rok!

Sang Motherland itu menunduk dengan ekspresi yang sangat depresi. Aku yang melihat juga entah kenapa ikut depresi ...

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Mana berhak aku berkata seperti itu padanya. Bagaimanapun penampilannya, dia adalah orang yang harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi dia mau menolong orang lain.

"Maafkan aku," kataku pelan sambil menatap Motherland yang telah membelakangi kami.

Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang janggal yang tidak seharusnya ada pada orang itu. Aku melihat sebuah pedang yang berukuran besar tersarung dengan rapi pada punggungnya.

"Kau ini Motherland atau tukang jagal, hah?"

_Image_-nya sebagai orang mulia telah hancur berkeping-keping dalam benakku.

Motherland berbalik dan mendelikan mata hijau kebiruannya padaku. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka apabila ada yang mengolok-olok Buster Sword-ku ..." desis Sang Motherland dengan nada berbahaya. Perasaan tadi ni orang lembeng deh ... kenapa sekarang jadi ganas begini ?!

Motherland itu berbalik, dengan gesit dia menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan mulai memasang posisi siap bertarung. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau itu maumu, ayo kita selesaikan di sini,wahai anak muda!," katanya dengan suara garang.

Oke. Ini udah gak lucu lagi. Seorang pria kekar mengenakan rok? Menggelikan. Seorang pria kekar mengenakan rok sambil menenteng pedang raksasa? Mengerikan. Seorang pria kekar mengenakan rok sambil menenteng pedang raksasa yang di acungkannya ke arahku? Bencana ...

Aku melirik Namine, berusaha meminta bantuan (kalo gak 50:50, _call a friend_, ya _asking audience_. Emang ini acara _who wants to be a milyuner _?!). Tapi niat itu kuurungkan karena kulihat dia malah bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Woi! Peri macam apa kau ini?! Senang melihat kekasihmu jadi korban kekerasan!

Dan yang lebih parah ... kusadari Mother sama sekali tidak terlihat bercanda. Tampaknya dia serius bahkan seratus rius untuk mengajakku bertarung.

"Y-Yang benar saja! Kau mau menghunuskan pedang segede kentut loe begitu pada anak dibawah umur ?!" teriakku histeris.

"Jangan khawatir, wahai anak muda." Kulihat bibir Mother membentuk sebuah seringai. " Ini hanya replika, yang asli kusimpan di tempat yang aman. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama, kok."

Peduli amat, geblek! Mau asli atau replika, kalau dipukul dengan benda ababil seperti itu, tetap saja aku bisa meregang nyawa. Apalagi aku tidak membawa senjata apapun. Benar-benar pertarungan yang gak seimbang!

Mother mulai berlari ke arahku sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya _slow motion_. Aku menutup hidup eh maksudnya mataku, tidak berani melihat kenyataan. Aku menunggu rasa sakit itu menyerangku, namun dia tidak kunjung datang. Yang kudengar justru sebuah suara nyaring yang membuatku bulu kudukku merinding.

Krek!

"Ah," kudengar Mother menghela nafasnya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka mata. "Rokku sobek ..."

Aku tidak berani bersuara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namine sambil memegang bagian belakang daster Mother yang sobek memanjang dari ujung bawah hingga mencapai setengah bagian punggungnya. Di baliknya kulihat dia memakai celana panjang _baggy_ berwarna hitam.

Untunglah dia memakai celana. Kupikir aku harus kehilangan keperjakaan mataku saat mendengar efek suara tadi ... Percayalah, melihat kolor seorang pria dewasa bukanlah bagian cita-citaku.

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mencoba untuk koprol saat menggunakan baju seperti ini tadi," kata Mother datar sambil meratapi dasternya. "Sepertinya kau beruntung hari ini, wahai anak muda ..." lanjutnya padaku.

Mother kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kami, ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu," Mendengar aku memanggilnya, Mother kembali menatapku. "jadi, aku boleh tinggal di sini atau tidak?"

Mother tidak langsung menjawab. Dia terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum padaku. "Sudah pasti, kan?" katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. "Buatlah Namine bahagia."

Aku tidak bisa-bisa berkata apa-apa. Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Dia memang orang yang baik ...

Sumpah! Baru aku nyadar, Mother itu ternyata orangnya _cool _banget. Coba dia gak pake daster nista seperti itu, pasti image-nya akan sempurna. Di benakku, aku membayangkan dia sudah bagaikan karakter utama sebuah _game RPG_ terkenal buatan Skuer enix ...

"Omong-omong," kudengar sang Motherland itu kembali bicara. Orang ini gak pergi-pergi juga. "Namaku Cloud. senang berkenalan denganmu, Roxas von Edelstein." Lanjutnya lalu kembali berjalan ditemani dasternya yang berkibar dengan jijainya.

Tepat setelah sosoknya menghilang di balik dedaunan, barulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tadi belum memperkenalkan namaku padanya ... bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

* * *

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sesepuhnya tempat ini, akupun melewati malam pertamaku disini. Tidur di atas atap, ditemani oleh angin malam dan langit berbintang yang seolah tertawa melihat nasibku.

Tampaknya aku pantas diberi selamat, disoraki ramai-ramai, di uber keliling kampung dan diajak berjabat tangan kaki karenanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Coba saja kalian tidur di tempat seperti itu bersamaku. Aku yakin, hal pertama yang kalian lakukan adalah melambai ke arah kamera saking ngerinya.

Ancaman terjun bebas dari atap sebuah mansion telah terpecahkan dengan mengikat tubuhku pada tiang terdekat. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti masalahku selesai sampai di situ saja. Ternyata tidur di atas atap sambil digrepe-grepe angin malam itu memang tidak sehat.

Hal itu dibuktikan dengan keesokan harinya, dimana aku terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhku telah menggigil kedinginan. Dan itu bahkan setelah dipinjami selimut oleh Namine ...

Tapi setelah diingat lagi, memang wajar kalau aku nyaris tidak _survive_, mengingat selimut yang diberikan padaku setipis kain taplak meja warteg. Bukan, memang sudah seperti taplak meja.

Karena itulah aku disini. Di depan pintu kamar Namine, menunggu pemiliknya keluar sambil menggigil kedinginan di pagi buta. Ngapain aku di depan kamar Namine? Sudah pastilah, mau pinjam selimut lain ... masa ngapelin ?

"Hee?" Namine keluar dengan wajah yang luar biasa kucel. Mata birunya masih sarat oleh rasa kantuk. Rambut pirangnya mengembang dan mencuat ke berbagai arah, bagaikan rambut Einstein yang kesetrum listrik mejik jer.

"B-Bukan Hee," aku mengatakannya dengan terputus-putus karena masih menggigil. Sungguh gak elit banget. "Se-selimut. Selimut y-yang kau berikan t-terlalu tipis, tahu!"

"Oh, kupikir apa ... " Namine memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan ..,"

Aku terdiam menunggu Namine melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat, apapun yang akan dikatakannya ... hal itu akan membuat mentalku _down_.

Namine menatapku. Dilihat dari kerutan di wajahnya, tampak jelas kalau dia tengah berpikir keras. "Kau ini siapa?" tanya Namine datar.

_Siiingg_ ... efek suara sunyi galau di komik dan anime.

Aku memang sudah mendengar kalau dia itu mudah melupakan seseorang. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Aku benar-benar galau sekarang. Kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama apabila dilupakan oleh kekasihmu sendiri.

Akan tetapi, dibandingkan dengan aku yang kemarin, aku yang sekarang jauh lebih tahan banting. Aku tidak akan bereaksi histeris bagai banci kemalingan seperti kemarin.

Namine masih menatapku. Kerutan di wajahnya juga masih nemplok di sana. "Ah, aku tahu kau siapa," serunya. "Rambutmu kuning dan berdiri, kau pasti orang planet Seiyan,"

"Bukan." Jawabku pendek.

"Kau harusnya membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebelum berbicara," kata Namine sedikit sebal.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak perlu mendengar perkataan-mu hingga selesai untuk menegetahui kalau itu salah," jawabku dengan tenang. "Namine-san, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa aku?"

Namine tampak berpikir keras. Dia berulang kali menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar, entah karena bingung atau memang karena kulit kepalanya gatal akibat digigitin anjing cihuahua. "Ah, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau Roxas, kekasihku, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil merasa sedikit lega karena dia mengingatku.

"Jadi, masalahnya ada pada selimut?" Namine meng-konfirmasi ulang keluhanku. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku hanya punya selembar."

"Eh, berarti dengan yang kau pinjamkan padaku, ada dua lembar kan?" tanyaku.

"Gak. Beneran cuma selembar itu," Namine menjawabku. "Tapi kalau koran, aku punya banyak di dalam."

Koran? Selimut cuma satu lembar? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya ?! Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan dari seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah mansion lapuk ?!

Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis tidur berselimutkan koran demi memberikan selimutnya pada diriku. _Gentlemen_ macam apa aku ini ? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bagai Makhluk Tuhan yang Paling Blo'on.

Aku merasakan kakiku melemas dan tubuhku jatuh berlutut dengan tidak etisnya. Namine yang melihatku hanya mengangkat satu alisnya heran. "Maafkan kebodohanku, Namine ..." ratapku melas.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku maafkan kau." Namine berjongkok di depanku dan menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Dilihat dari ekspresi datarnya, tampak jelas sekali kalau dia memang tidak mengerti dilema-ku.

"Namine-san, bolehkah aku melihat kamarmu?" tanyaku pelan yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Siapa tahu, kalau aku melihat kamarnya, aku bisa sedikit mengerti tentang Namine.

Aku mengikuti Namine memasuki kamarnya. Pada awalnya aku mengira kalau tinggal di tempat seperti ini, akan membuatnya tidur di gulungan kain dan kardus sebagai pengganti kamar. Tapi ternyata semua dugaanku itu terbukti salah ...

Kamar Namine, selain jendela besarnya yang sudah tidak memiliki kaca, bisa dibilang sempurna. Dinding, langit-langit dan lantainya di cat dengan warna putih yang mengkilat. Tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan perabot lainnya pun juga didominasi oleh warna yang sama.

Untuk ukuran kamar di sebuah mansion yang terbengkalai, tempat ini masuk golongan super ... sungguh Wow begitu.

"Lembut dan hangat sekali ..." gumamku merana saat jariku meraba kasurnya yang juga terlihat mahal. Benar-benar deh, enak sekali bisa tidur di tempat senyaman ini, sementara aku menggigil menantang maut di atas atap. "Dapat dari mana, kasur ini?"

"Hmm..." Namine berpikir sebentar. "Kata Mother, ada seorang artis papan atas yang bosan dengan kasur itu, lalu membuangnya ke hutan."

Duh! Yang seperti itu mana ada. Kau sudah dibohongi, Namine! Paling ini adalah barang yang dijarah Si Mother Babon Cloud dari toko mebel terdekat.

"Tampaknya kau sedang bahagia ya?" tanya Namine yang melihatku meratapi nasib. "Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia ... karena kebahagian kekasihmu adalah kebahagiaanmu, kan?"

_No comment_, ah ...

"Omong-omong, Namine-san ... kalau kamarmu senyaman ini, berarti kau memang tidak membutuhkan selimut, ya ?"

"Selimut ? Oh maksudmu yang ini?" Namine mengangkat selimut tipis yang tadi kubawa bersamaku. "Sebenarnya ini bukan selimut. Cara pakainya begini ..."

Namine merentangkan selimut itu dan diletakannya di atas permukaan meja. Kedua mataku melotot saat menyaksikannya.

"Ternyata memang taplak meja !" jeritku merana. Teganya kau, Namine!

Terserah ... aku sudah kehilangan mentalku untuk menyalahkan nasib. Yang bisa kulakukan memang hanya pasrah, sepasrah-pasrahnya. Ingat, orang sabar pantatnya lebar!

"Kulihat kau hidup dengan cukup layak di sini ..." aku menyimpulkan. "Itu berarti, tidak apa kan, kalau aku pulang sebentar untuk membereskan keperluanku?"

Namine mengangguk setuju. "Tapi ingat, kau harus kembali kemari karena kau adalah kekasihku ..." katanya sambil menguap lebar dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "Aku mau balik tidur lagi."

"Baiklah." Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Aku senang karena ternyata Namine tidak sepenuhnya aneh seperti yang kutakutkan. Buktinya, dia bisa hidup seperti orang biasa. Mungkin memang cuma otaknya saja yang eror.

"Ah," aku berhenti sesaat karena teringat sesuatu. "Namine-san, _oyasumina-_"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat bagaimana cara Namine tertidur. Memang benar, kalau kasurnya sangat nyaman dan hangat ...

Tapi apa gunanya kalau pemiliknya sendiri justru malah tidur di kolongnya, dasar kuda!

"Um._ Oyasumi_," jawab Namine sebelum merangkak masuk ke dalam kolong tersebut. Mungkin tidur di kolong itu adalah hal biasa di dunia peri.

Dengan sigap aku berbalik, menutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat dan berjalan secepat kakiku, sambil berharap bahwa apa yang barusan kulihat bukanlah bagian dari kenyataan.

Dalam benakku aku kembali bertanya ... Mungkinkah pilihanku untuk tinggal disini adalah hal yang tepat ?

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author note : Nih, saya kasih humor tambahan ... yang luar biasa gaje. Cekidot bareng-bareng, nyok!**

_-Commercial break, again ...-_

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana tampaklah seorang bapak dan seorang putrinya yang manis.

Si bapak ini diketahui bernama Vexen, dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang melambai-lambai. Tidak heran kalau terkadang orang salah mengira dia sebagai banci taman lawang.

Vexen ini sangat suka chatting-an di laptop-nya. Mau tidur, chatting. Bangun tidur, chatting. Bahkan mandi pun, dia masih mainin laptop entah gimana caranya ...

Saking cintanya dengan chatting, dia bahkan menulis relationship-nya adalah couple dengan sosial networking tersebut. Benar-benar pria teladan ...

Sang putri, Namine, lama kelamaan mulai jengah dengan tingkah bapaknya yang lupa dunia nyata dan malah gandrung dengan dunia maya –Estianti. Hingga pada suatu hari, anak manis ini pun mendapat sebuah ide untuk menyelamatkan Si Bapak dari jeratan Gadget itu...

"Pak, Pak ," panggil Namine dengan suara yang unyu. Vexen yang lagi chatting dengan user alay bernama 'X3mn4s chintah kinkdumb hertzz!' inipun menoleh.

Sebenarnya Vexen ogah mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptop tercintanya. Tapi berhubung khawatir kalau nanti ingatan-nya di obok-obok oleh putrinya (yang terbukti seorang penyihir) dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannnya sebentar.

"Bapak milih mana, Laptop atau McMoogle?" tanya Namine kecil.

"Laptop dong," jawab Vexen pedo.

"Bisa diputer gak?" Namine bertanya sambil memutar McMoogle-nya bagai gangsingan.

"Bisa dong," Vexen menjawab. Dia meraih laptopnya, meletakan di lantai lalu, "Bapak puter ya ..." Dia putar tu gadget sekuat tenaga banci-nya sampai menabrak meja.

"Bisa dijilat gak?" Namine menjilat McMoogle-nya sambil berkedip imut.

Vexen terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya meraih laptop-nya yang telah ringsek dan menjilatnya dengan niat. Dirasakannya laptop-nya itu sedikit asin-asin pait. Berhubung tadi dia baru saja selesai makan sambal pete, tidak cuci tangan tapi langsung menjamah sang gadget.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Namine pun mengeluarkan siasat terakhirnya, "Bisa dicelup gak?" anak manis itu pun mencelupkan McMoogle-nya pada gelas air putih di atas meja.

Vexen sekarang dilema. Dia tidak mau kalah dari sang putri, tapi mustahil dia mencelupkan laptop-nya ke dalam gelas itu. Mana muat, bro ... Akhirnya dengan senyum licik, Vexen mendapat sebuah ilham.

"Bisa tho ya ..." Vexen membawa laptop-nya ke bak cuci piring yang dipenuhi air di sana. Begitu dicemplungin, dengan sukses gadget canggih itu tenggelam bagai kapal Titanus yang nyemplung di tengah samudera bak cuci piring. "Gimana?" tanyanya penuh kemenangan.

Namine memandang Vexen seolah bapaknya itu adalah orang paling bego abad ini. "Bapak menang deh," katanya dengan suara datar. Mendengarnya Vexen-pun langung merayakan kemenangannya dengan ber-_gangnam style_, lupa dengan nasib sang laptop.

Setelah ini, dijamin demi apapun, Vexen gak bakal chattingan lagi. Terbukti McMoogle ampuh menghilangkan sifat Gadget-freak sekalian Gadget-nya juga.

Kalian memiliki masalah yang sama? Hubungi gerai McMoogle terdekat.

McMoogle, solusi masalah anda.

_-End in here-_

* * *

**Hmmm ... saya persembahkan chapter ketiga yang telah lama tertahan dalam jidat saya ... Maaf kalau saya posting-nya super lambat, berhubung kemampuan otaknya furi juga memang cuma sampai segitu. Hehehe ...  
**

**Thanks banget buat reviwers saya yang awesome!**

**0die-san: yang pengen Roxas sama Namine-nya segera kawin lari daripada berhubungan dengan status yang ababil seperti ini. Sabar, bro ntar mereka juga bakal lari-lari kok, (lah?)**

**Aka no Memory-san : yang suka dengan ke-epic-annya kamar Roxas, karena memang epic (?). Padahal rencananya, saya mau suruh dia tidur di dapur sambil meluk kompor. Anget, kan? ... hohohoho. :) *digampar pake keyblade.**

**Akhir kata, Read and Review ...  
**


End file.
